Simmering the Fire
by CaptainSilverEyes
Summary: Between to great friends even though Soi is going through a rough time. She still has thoughts of her goddess friend.Yoruichi is there for her Soi and will never let anyone do harm to her.  Re-uploaded
1. Where it all starts

**Chapter one: Where it all start's**

"Really you think you know what's best for her!"

-glass shattering-

"I do know what's best for her! I am her mother! I take care of her more then you do!"

_Hmph their fighting again? I wish I knew how to drive those vehicles, So I can get the hell out of this hell house. They really don't get how I feel, this family is already broken. My father despises me, My mother ignores me sometimes. I even tried telling her how I felt and she didn't care. _

_-popipo ringtone- "Kitten Calling"_

"Hello! Hey! Soi? . . . . are you okay, I can hear yelling."

"Hai. . I am fine Yoruichi, it's just them fighting again."

A moment of silence pasted, Yorucihi can hear Soi's father crashing thing's in the house. Yelling back and forth at Soi's mother. "I w-work! You and that little brat stay home all day, wh-while I work my ass off! I can at lea-st come home and have a proper dinner ready." Soi's mother yelling back "I did prepare dinner for us! And our daughter does not stay home all day! She gets up earlier then you do, SHE DOES GO TO SCHOOL! "

"Soi? . . . . D-do you want to come over? My parent's are gone for the week"

"N-no Yoruichi you know I have to study for the geomontry test!"

"Awwwww come on Soi I can hawlppp yeww!~"

_I really want to get out of this place, but what if my parent's see me and ask me questions. My fathers drunk and the house is a mess. AGH! FORGET IT! WHO CARES!_

"U-Uhh Y-Yoruichi-sama. . . .f-fine I'll come over, BUT! This is only because I need help!"

"Wha? OHH! Your coming over! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, then I must get ready!"

". . . . . It's fine-"

"When you reach my house just come in the front door! Make your self at home I might be getting ready still~"

-busy tone-_ beep beep beep beep. Soi look's down at her cell phone. "Kitten ended call"_

"Did she j-just say she might still be getting ready?. . . . for what? I'm just stopping by to study , and to get away from this house."

5:37p.m

_Hmm . . . Yoruichi my kitten she's so nice, sweet, cheerful and happy. Just like her parent's, They're so accepting of what their daughter does. Only if my parents were like that. Lost in her thought's~_

_5:55p.m_

"Oh ! Shoot nearly six o'clock . . . –raiding room- ughhh! Where is my graphic calculator!"

Meanwhile as I look for my calculator, the flooring of the house was trashed. Glass, wire cord's, and broken wood scattered the floor everywhere . Even at the foot of my door, there was a picture of _Mommy, Daddy and me. We were at the park feeding bird's, spending time together. How I missed these days when I was only a toddler. _The house stood silent , only the sobbing of my mother she's sat at the table. The mumbling of my father complaining on the mess MY mother did? Fool he did this, he always does this!

6:08p.m

"Arghh! . . . forget that stupid piece of technology!" As she rushes through the hallway. She sees her father's figure stumble trying to stand.

"S-Shaolin?"

"Uh hai . . . . father?" Her hands trembling as her father get's closer.

"W-where are you headed?" Glaring at his daughter.

"Yoruichi-sama's. . . T-to study for my final's." She looks over at her mother sitting at the table frozen, from the look of the house.

"Hmm. . . y-you piece of trash!" He stumbled to the ground tripping over a broken chair. Struggling to get up , Soi get near her father to go help. "TRASH! . . . Always seeing that GIRL! Ever since you started school! What the hell do you two study!

Backing away slowly "What have I done to upset you! I've tried my best to please you father! . . . Yoruichi-sama is my closest friend! And she help's me wit-" Stumbling backwards.

-slap-

"Yo-you do not talk to me in that tone! You worthless trash. Always with that Shihoin! Huh! H-ha your closest friend? YOU MEAN ONLY FRIEND?"

Soi notices her mother stand, her body covered in bruises. Looking weak, and still can keep calm?" Leave her alone now . . . . She's had enough to go-"

-SLAM!-

"_Mom why did you even get up?"_She wanted to say.

"NO! YOU STAY B-A-C-K! This is between me and Shaolin!"

-slap, slap,smack-

"STOP IT FATHER! . . . . . L-E-A-V-E Mother ALONE!" Running towards her father who is crouched over her mother, giving her a beating she does not deserve. Well this badly, she didn't like her mother and all but she didn't need that beating.

-SHOVE!- Pinning her father against the wall.

"NO SOI!. . . . D-DON'T!" Her mother cries as she lays helplessly beaten on the floor.

-SLAM- Her father now pinning Soi against the wall. "Y-you think you can push me around Shaolin?

_Eww the smell of a drunk, it sicken's me. HE SICKENS ME! When he's drunk he is reckless. Soi noticing her mother holding a broken piece of wood behind her fathers back. "No mom!"_ She wanted to yell, but then he'd go back to beating her, She didn't want that.

_-_SMASH!-

"RUN SOI! . . R-U-N! DON'T COME BACK!"

Soi staring at her father laying on top of her mother, "_Should I smash him? Should I run? What do I do! I know I don't want her to get hurt too badly!"_

"G-O!" Her mother yelling as she is fighting back her husband, Her reckless husband.

As Soi rushes her way out, She can't help but think of her mother. "_Mom, why are standing up for me? Why are you taking my beating?"_ Tears welling up in her eyes why is her mother doing this?Now looking back too see if her father is flowing or. . . . Her mother. But no one is in sight. Nothing but the trashed house, you can hear windows shatter and screams of anger. Still running as fast as she could , she wonder's and hopes someone drives by the abandoned road and notices the beat up house. _"Yoruichi-sama only lives two and a half miles away from here."_

"What if mother is injured badly?"I don't want to go back, I don't want to die by the hands of him! _The look in my father's eye's was horrible, I did not know that man, WHERE DID MY PAPA GO?._


	2. Shihoin Residence

**Chapter 2 : Shihoin Residence**

The look in his eyes was horrible , I did not know the man who calls me Shaolin his daughter. Father drinks daily with his fellow friends after a hard day of work. He comes home intoxicated and fights over anything.

-beeeep beeeep!-

"W-woah" Soi stumble's as a few cars drive past her. Hoping they would notice the house a mile away.

"FOOLISH DRIVER! Get off your phone!" –raising her hands in the air- Rembering Yoruichi might be wondering why I am taking so long.

"She's probably still getting ready or-"

-popipo ringtone- reaching in her pocket "_Kitten calling" pressing the talk button._

"Yoruichi everything's alright I-" Thinking of the thought "everythings alright?"

"SOI? Where the fuck are you! Your worrying me!"

-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!- As Soi try's to cross the intersection.

"Are you WALKING?"

"Yoruichi-sama it's fin-"

"Im coming to get you! I do no like the fact your walking around at night!"

"N-no its okay, plus who are you going to get a ride fro-" Realizing she almost got hit by a reckless bike rider.

-tires screech-

"AH! You mother fu-"

Yoruichi jumped off of Kiskue's motorcycle to hug Soi. For she went looking for Soi about 20 minutes ago realizing she wasn't at her home yet. She drove up and down the roads and streets near places Soi might walk and yet no sign of her until now. Holding Soi tightly, Soi wraps her arms around Yoruichi.

"Your fast Yorui-"

"Don't ever walk again! Call me next time, I got worried. I thought your mother would give you a ride?"

Soi instantly thought of her mother, wondering if she made it out of her fathers rage. Loosening her girp on Yoruichi.

"W-well no they were still fighting, I ran away because my mother took my beating and she told me to" Loosening her grip on Yoruichi.

Yoruichi not loosening her grip, rocking lightly from side to side.

"Im terribly sorry Soi. . . d-do you want to go back?"

"N-no Yoruichi , My mother is strong I know she is. But can we please go to your house?"

Soi scared of the thought riding on a bike, which means no protection to cover her body. And Yoruichi's driving she just seen! Staring blankly at the motorcycle.

"You'll be fine just have a good grip on me, and Here put this on!" Tossing Soi a helmet.

11:03p.m –"Life is like a boat"playing softly in the background.

Kukaku had called the police and reported a domestic violence on _Level rd. address 1834._ That was after Soi and Yoruichi made their way home. The police didn't contact them back to notify them about either her Mother or her Drunken father. Yoruichi had helped Soi with her geomentry . After finishing up her notes, Soi was tired. Yoruichi let her little Soi rest in her bed, knowing Soi loses a lot of rest due to her parents endless fighting. No wonder why she's struggling in geomentry . While both Kukaku and Yoruichi sit at the grand black table in the kitchen which seats 8 people, discussing about Soi. Both wondering about Soi's mother, and asking themselves why doesn't Soi get help?

As silence fell between both of them, Kukaku turns on the telivison above the end of the hear a news reporter saying "This just in police officer's found a woman-" Showing a picture of Soi's mother a nameless woman brutally murdered. _"Lady in her mid thirties murdered by her husband who is unknown but in his early fourties, police officers say." They did not capture the man they said he got away twelve-minutes before authorites could get there. They say he is intoxicated and armed, if you see this man –putting a picture of him on the screen- please call 911 immediately . Up next news on our eco-"_

_-_click-

Both of their eye's widen and an eerie chill sent up their spines. Yoruichi glancing up at the stairs to see if Soi is to be seen.

"This is bad Yoruichi! How will you explain to little Soi?" Kukaku glad not to be in Yoruichi's place.

Yoruichi has her face buried in the table her arms over her head.

"I do not know! Soi will be depressed, Soi will cry! Soi will break down!" Rembering Soi's father is still on the run. This isn't good.

"What about her father Yoruichi? He is still out there! Does he know where you-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE! KUKAKU PLEASE HELP?" Realizing Soi's father can be on his way to her house.

Instantly Kukaku yells "LOCK EVERYTHING! MAKE SURE ITS LOCKED SECURLY"

Both girls run up and around the house locking all the windows , doors ,closing the curtains and turning off all the light's and they sit in darkness. Fearing that Soi's raged father might show up any time, they call a friend for will be shortly , and as the huge like mansion house sits in complete darkness.


	3. Breaking the news

**Simmering with Fire**

**Chapter 3 :****Breaking the news**

"Mmm. . . Huh? Yoruichi-sama! . . . Yoruichi-sama! W-where are you? Yoru-"

_-Yoruichi gently hug's soi from behind- The feeling of Yoruichi's breast's on Soi's back made her blush and her face the color of a blossom. In a soft calm voice Soi hear's._

"Hai . . . My Soi I am here , don't worry. You've been asleep for four hours."

"Ah! Did my mother stop by? –glances at clock- twenty past two!"

Yourichi let's go of her grip on Soi. She figures she just tell her. Soi will find out sooner or later, one way or another. Yoruichi hung her head, staring into the bed frame.

"S-Soi-Fon . . .Y-your-"

"Yoruichi-sama w-what's wrong?" Soi's mind already thinking of the worst.

"Soi . . . Your mother w-won't be able to come and get you."

Tears welling up in both of their eye's. Yoruichi couldn't help but not cry, seeing her little Soi made her cry. Lifting up her head, she can see Soi's silver eyes sparkle in the moonlight breaking through the curtain's. The sparkle flowing down the side of her cheeks. Soi shaking her head not wanting to think of the worse.

"What are you trying to tell me Yoruichi-sama" Staring her kitten in the eye.

"S-P-I-T. I-T.O-U-T!"

Yoruichi shaking her head. "Soi . . on the news , they reported a murder. . . . A-a lady in her mid thirties. Was murdered by a man in his early fourties." Looking Soi in the eye, letting her know she's there for her. Soi not wanting to believe the news, sits there in silence. She's never been close with her mother or father. She didn't know if she wanted to cry or not, slowly rocking back and forth. _Why aren't I crying?_

"Shhh _Shhh_my little bee. . . it's okay."

Soi clinging back, on so tight she ripped gapes into Yoruichis shirt. Soi trembling until then she believes it's all her fault. Her stomach feels sick at the thought if it being her fault. _My family was the way it was because of me, maybe I shouldn't of been born._

"Yoruichi . . . This is my fault my mother is gone! ALL MY FA-"

Yoruichi stroking Soi's hair, Twirling her braids. "Bee this isn't your fault , don't you dare think that! Your father was intoxicated and he's mental for ever harming you or your mother!" Soi starting to cling harder to Yoruichi , the thought of her father scares her.

"If I didn't leave, IF I would've stayed! And beat that bastard for hurting me and ruining lifes, Instead of running away I could've-"

Yoruichi pulling away from Soi's grip looking into those silvery eyes, watery red and swelled. Shaking her head. "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Now grabing a hold of Soi's hand's and both their foreheads slightly placed against another's.

"You ran Soi , yes you ran-"

"I RAN! . . I RAN!" Soi yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhh . . Let me finish before you go nuts." Trying to get Soi to calm down.

"You ran. . . and if you stayed you would've been more injured then you are now. If it wasn't for you mothers actions you would not be here, with me! Y-your mother Soi . . . she saved you from another beating you did not need." Trying not to think of a motionless, pale Soi laying in that hell house. Trying not to think negative thoughts.

Soi's eyes heavily tiring. Her head hung in somewhat defeat . Still confused why . . why would she do that for me? She's never shown anything towards me. She didn't deserve that and by my father.

"Hai . . I know but . . _biting her lip now_. . MY FATHER? Why? Why would he , I don't understand he's come home and fought before! But never enraged like he was the night before. She can't cry for now and she knows it. Not wanting to upset Yoruichi-sama . . "_her kitten"_ she agrees with her. "Yoruichi-sama ? . . y-you're right, if it wasn't for my mother I could not be here right now. If I hadn't listened who knows where I'd be or what could've happened, I don't deserve to be here.! "_Struggling a thought of never being to hold or be near her Yoruichi-sama._ "I-I wouldn't be able to see you, learn from you or tell you I-"

Yoruichi sobbing as Soi stated she doesn't deserve to be here. Worried enough about her safety, she breaks down even more. Soi lets Yoruichi curl up in her lap. _"Still my mother is gone, gone because of me. I was the problem in that family."_ Now staring into Yoruichi's golden sweet eye's which, now have a little flow of sparkle light from her tears.

"I am sorry my kitten I didn't mean it like-" Her face turning the color of a blossom. "_I just said KITTEN! Oh god I let it slip out of my mouth."_ Hoping Yoruichi didn't hear.

"Uh- I er did not mean it-" Frozen instantly, Soi doesn't know what to do.

Yoruichi pressed her finger on Soi's soft lips. The feeling of Soi's lips against her skin made her- . . . She leans up, to where you can feel each others breath. Stares in her little Soi bee's worried eyes. In seconds their lips slightly brushed another's. Soi blushing so red noticing a mistake or _is it a mistake?_ For leading Yoruichi on with it. Soi not wanting a care in the world, a thought comes in mind. "_Really at this time? . . . It feels so wrong but so right"_ Both of them not knowing their sharing a passionate _kiss, grabbing each other to bring their bodies closer and closer._Soi not used to this, opens her eyes and realizing what she did. Everything slowly fading and going away slowly, falling back to the ground. ~Black out~

**A/N : I am still working on more chapters. Reviews welcome~**


	4. Something new to wake up to

**Chapter 4 :****Something new to wake up to**

Soi squirmed a lot in bed last night, she even sleep talks. It sounded as if she was having a bad dream. I rember her saying _"But papa why do you come home with weird bottles and sound funny?"_Then she mumbled "_Papa's hurting mama again Yoruichi-sama"_ Before I woke her up she kicked and screamed "_IM SORRY PAPA! OUCH! OUCHH!"_ Her eyes opened quickly and she was crying , and sweating.

"Ayiah! . . . Yorichi-sama! !" She hid her face in the pillow.

"Soi-bee it's okay you were having a bad dream" _At least she hoped it was a dream._

Soi slowly bringing her head above the pillow, still blushing. " N-no it wasn't the dream I was scared a-about ss-something else.!"

Yoruichi lifting one eye brow up "Ohh? Then what was it?"

Soi trying to hide her face. " I-I woke up to see a goddess . . . . A-and you were STARING! At me! !"

"Mmm? Well I can't help not to look at you," _Twirling her little bee's braids. "_Your cute little braids are soft m'bee?" Messing up her hair more than it was by rubbing her face against Soi's soft blue-black hair. All before Soi was already blushing but this time her whole body felt warmer. She doesn't know this feeling very well, this is a far new feeling. Soi getting out of the bed, not knowing the Shihion girl liked to sleep nude. Pulled the covers down quickly, as she thought _"Did we-? NOPE! Don't remember! Don't care!"_ Noticing her clothes are gone too well not completely. Yoruichi grinning wide at the sight of Soi's porcelain skin. Soi covered only in a bra and short-shorts . . . that aren't hers! Yoruichi reads Soi's expression.

"Their Rukia's! She stopped by to give us some assistance, since you can't fit any of mine!" Laughing at her teasing words. Now sitting up in bed, the covers slowly fall off. In an instant Soi rushes to pull the covers back up.

"Ayyye put some clothes on geesshh! Yoruichi-sama"

Wanting to play with her bee, she pounces on top of her. Soi instantly pulls the cover over her face. Teasingly Yoruichi pulls the covers away from her face. Soi's eyes widen and she struggles to cover her eyes from a sight she doesn't want to see. . . just yet.

"G-geeit off!" Soi struggles to say these words.

Yoruichi grinning like Cheshire cat just pulled a funny prank, leans in on Soi's face. "You know you like this Soi~"

Squirming underneath the covers , which Yoruichi takes so wrongly.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeet Off!" Soi tickle surprises Yoruichi. Nearly getting carried away, trying to tickle her kitten to make her beg. Now realizing she's on top, the covers only covering Yoruichi's lower body. Revealing her large Carmel like breasts. Noticing they jiggle every time Yoruichi squirms to break free.

"GAHH-!" Hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't be mean Soi-bee" trying to pull Soi's hands from her eyes.

"N-no I-I can't see you like this! I-I'll" Soi instantly freezes up .

Yorichi teasing Soi by laying her breasts upon Soi's arms. Soi not moving , not even struggling to look away. She knew she could not win over Yoruichi. Those golden eyes staring her silver eyes. Smirking Yoruichi leans in front of Soi's face.

"Hmm . . . there! This isn't that bad is it?"

" . . . . "

"Soi you okay?"

Soi now coming out of her trance, cups her hand under Yoruichi's chin, staring her in the eye.

"Are we supposed to behave nor act like this Yoruichi-sama?"

"What do you mean bee?" Looking back cluelessly.

"Well u-uhh . . . you know . . . having this sort of feeling for one another?"

"Ohhh Soi , we can feel any way towards anyone or anything." Stroking Soi's blue-black hair.

Feeling bad Soi want's to show her feelings back to her _kitten_ , for being so clueless. She puts her arms behind her arm's behind her back. –snip- Loosening one of the clips on her bra.

Yoruichi not wanting Soi to do this if she wasn't ready, calmly assures her.

"Soi-bee you don't need to-"

-snip-

-snip-

Soi leans in close to her _kitten's_ear. "But I want to . . . . I-I want you . . . . _Yoruichi-sama"_

Soi's bra is completely loosened, she signals Yoruichi with her eyes to finish the rest.

"Are you sure Soi-"

Leaning in front of her "D.O. – I.T !"

Now that Soi is revealing her chest. Yoruichi has that look in her eye. Soi taking a hint grabs her kitten closer and leans against the bed. Softly squeezing her little bee's porcelain breast, Soi lets out a soft moan. Looking Yoruichi in the eyes, she directs her eyes down to her shorts. Taking a hint, Yoruichi plays kitty like licking Soi's chest until she reaches her waist. Using her mouth at first to slowly pull off her little Soi's shorts. Yoruichi throws them somewhere in the room. Soi now wrapping her legs around Yoruichis waist, kissing her slowly. Yoruichi leading her hand near Soi's waist, signaling her she's going in. Yoruichi becoming very playful with her bee, then suddenly.

"Heyyy . . . Woahh! . . . . What the hell?" Kukaku smirking standing in the door way tilting her head.

Both Yoruichi and Soi jump and grab the covers.

"GAH! FUCKIN KUKAKU DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK FIRST!" Yoruichi pissed she couldn't be able to play with her bee longer.

Kukaku grinning at both the naked girls, sarcastically walks off down the hallway leaving the door open. "Just thought I'd let you girl's know breakfast's done, but looks like you guys were having a special already. I didn't want to ruin your fun . . . . just yet that was." Running down the staircase now.

"Ohhh you fucking pervert! " Yoruichi wanting to jump out of the bed and run after Kukaku for interrupting, but didn't instead she hugged her Soi softly laying back in the bed. Soithought "My mother's in a _better_ place now, huh kitten?" Yoruichi with a concerned look "She is my bee. . . . she is . . And so are you" Not loosening her hold on her little brave bee.


	5. Knock Knock guess who?

**Chapter 5: Knock-Knock guess who?**

Hasn't been a while since the incident two days ago. I've been at the "_Shihoin Residence "just for two days?_.Smiling at the thought of just being with my Yoruichi-sama. _I really don't want to get up out of this bed or leave this home._

"Soiiiiiiiii!" Yoruichi yelled below from the living room. Yoruichi found a note on the counter top "_Heyy ladies I'll be gone for a few hours. I need to pick up a few things for dinner tonight, So feel free to do whatever you horny-bastards want to do. –Kukaku."_Yoruichi liked the idea of that _pain-in-the-ass_ being gone. Drifting away in her thought's of a day waiting to be planned out.

"Yoruichi-sama! . . . " Soi leaning against the grand black table which seat's eight people. She wondered why the Shihoin's have such a large table. Then remembering their house is like a mansion, the curved stair-case, three-story home, eight rooms, and not to mention a pool, and of course a big long drive way with gates, the road leading to a garage. Considering her parents are well known business people. Coming back to her sense's she sneaks up on Yoruichi still lost in her thoughts.

"Boo! . . . you summoned me?" Poking her sides.

"Oh geesh, scare me like that again and I'll make you beg!" Yoruichi went to go sit on the left end of the table. Pointing at the chair seated on the right side of her, "Sit, we- I need to tell you something." Trying her best to be serious , while in the background the television playing _Sucker Punch_. Soi not noticing Kisuke seated on the left end of nine seat couch, laying back drinking sake.

"Soi . . . you won't be afraid will you? Staring into her silver eyes.

"Mmm, of what? . . . . Kukaku walking in on us again?" Grinning back.

"N-no . . ."_turning red thinking of that morning when Kukaku caught them._"No but when I tell you . . . please Soi do not freak?"

"Well it depends on what it is . . . but o-okay." Soi concerned .

"W-well your f-father . . . h-he's-"Not wanting Soi to lose it, but Yoruichi was interrupted.

"He's what ! DEAD?" Part of her wanting to hear _yes,_Part of her not even wanting to hear anything about him.

"N-no he's loose, the police haven't caught your father yet. . . . P-please Soi don't freak!"

"WHAT! He's not in jail? NOT BEHIND BARS? He killed her, hes a murder and the police are letting him run free around here? Slamming her fist on the table.

"S-soi calm down , the police are still trying to track him down"

"What if he comes for me? What if he gets here any moment and harms you? I can not – won't stand by and see you get hurt cause of me."

"Soi your safe here we are both safe here, everything is locked and Kisuke is here for our assistance."

"What! K-Kisuke's here?" Looking over at the couch seeing the green stripped top hat, blonde headed man drinking sake. Shaking his head he mumbles "_Gah? Why rocket? She was such a nice and brave girl, Such a shame."_ Guessing it's a reference to _Sucker Punch,_ then instantly gets mad at the thought of what that fool did with _my kitten_as I slept?

"Soi he's just here to watch out for us. Don't be so angry" Looking over at him with a confused face. "What the hell you think you doing? Drinking when you're supposed to be on the look out?" Kisuke jumping off the couch, setting the bottle down.

"A-ah I- excuse me for not keeping an look out . . . Yoruichi" Walking over to one of the windows the view the whole front yard. Shaking his head in disbelief, rubbing his eyes as what he's seeing.

"Er-Uh Yorucihi ?" Looking over at both the woman seated at the table.

"What Kisuke? Can't you be a big boy and do things on your own for once?" As she gets up with a hand on her hip, and walks over to the window. "O-Ohh shit . . no-no-no-NO! Why now?" Soi suddenly jumping from the seat and coming near the window.

"No Soi come on let's go!" Grabbing Soi before she even reached the window. Running up to the second floor where Yoruichi's room is , slamming the door behind them. Standing near the closet.

"Who was that Yoruichi? Was is who I think it is ?" Soi staring her in the eyes.

"No Soi . . . just keep quiet , and don't worry your fine." Leading her to the closet, the house fell quiet. Soi now remembering it's been two days past the incident, _today's November seventeenth?_She asked herself, then noticing Yoruichi's grip on her. Holding her so tightly, her eyes closed as if she's ready for anything. Surprised that the two of them aren't cramped in Yoruichi's closet.

-knock knock-

Yoruichi opens her eyes "Shhh stay here" leaving Soi alone in the closet, Soi demanding every word for Yoruichi not to leave.

Yoruichi unlocking the door slowly, swings the door back.

SMACK!

" Ahh! Ouch o-ouuchh OUCH!" Kisuke yelped as he raised his hands for reassurance he's still here!

"Oh sorry I thought you were-" Cut off by the sound of the door knob jiggling downstairs below them.

"Yoruichi it is a man but I can not make out his face or his appearance."

Turning back to the closet she opens the door, "Soi no matter what-"

Soi had placed her lips over Yoruichi's and pulled her in the closet "You expect me to stand by and listen to you in harm?" And pulls away from her.

"Well I expect you to be here when I return!" Closing the closet door, and closing her own bedroom door making sure to lock it. Now both Kiskue and Yorichi running down the stair case until they come to a stop. The man still struggling to open the door. Yoruichi gets on the left side of the door, Kisuke on the right.

"Ready Kisuke ?"

He nods, signaling with his fingers.

"3 . . . "

"2 . . . "

"1 . . ."

Yoruichi unlocking the door, and it swings open.

Kisuke yells "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six." Capturing the man who took a step inside the house. A loud grunt is made when the man hits the floor. The man is dressed in a long over coat, a top hat, vest and a scarf puffed up in his vest. Both thinking "_A burglar wouldn't dress this fancy."_ Rain soon damped the man's trousers and wet his dress shoes. Struggling to get on his knees.

"SURPRISE DARLING!"

Kisuke instantly looks over to Yoruichi.

"WHAT! What did you just say? " Yoruichi left dumbfounded.

**A/N: I did not know what to put for Kisuke's Kido technique so I used a sentence from one of the manga's.**


	6. Wasn't a nice surprise

**Chapter six :****Wasn't a nice surprise!**

Soi rushes down the flight of curved stairs, stopping dead in her steps. Yoruichi was laying on the floor next to the man trapped in a kido. Kisuke warning Soi to be quiet and stay back. Door still wide open letting in the cold breeze. The man on the floor was trying to say something but no one understood him. Yoruichi then gets up and rolls the man his back. Recognizing his golden eyes she yells at Kisuke to break the kido. The man wrapping his arms around Yoruichi after being released.

"Why are you home so early Papa? And where's mama?" Yoruichi letting her father sit up and catch his breath.

"Well our business was ended early, our boss got the filed work typed up and all ma and your mother had to do was represent him."

Yoruichi not having a clue her father was talking about. Not noticing Soi at the foot of the stairs.

"And your mother had dropped me off at the gate, she's at her friends probably gossiping about what happened on the news." now messing up his daughters hair, smiling as she made a sour face at him. Then Yoruichi realizing what he had just said and got up to go check on Soi. Nearly tripping over her father's leg, she see's Soi . . . in tears.

"A-ah . . . Soi why are down here? What's wrong?" Walking over to give her a hug.

"I h-herd yelling I couldn't stay in that closet forever!" Wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry I was just going to tell you it's okay. . . But why are you crying Soi-bee?"

Kisuke leading to their table to sit down. Soi walking back up the stairs not wanting to talk about anything. Yoruichi wanting to go sit with her father. But at the same time wanting to go with Soi. Looking back at her father now seated at the table drinking sake. _Really? You just got home!_ She wanted to yell at her father. Walking up the stairs "Be back down in a few minutes papa!" Soi now closing Yoruichi's bedroom door hoping she didn't follow yet.

Seconds later Yoruichi burst through the door.

-SLAM!-

"Soi-bee? . . . W-where are you?" Hearing soft crying coming from the closet. Opening the door slowly, to reveal a body leaning against the wall sitting down hands over knees.

"S-see just like you said _I am here for when you came back."_ Wiping her tears away , sniffling.

"Bee why are you crying?" Yoruichi closing the closet door behind her, face leaning over Soi's.

"You can tell me Soi, anything."

". . . . ." Soi staring at the ceiling not ignoring her kitten but not wanting to talk.

"Please Soi-bee talk to me!" Wrapping her arms around her Soi.

"T-the way your father came home, they way he talked to you, and the way he show's affection to you . . . I-I wish my father did that, BUT NO! He yells at me, puts me down and beats me instead of showing affection."

"S-Soi-bee I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't protect you sooner" Pulling Soi closer to her, fixing her little bangs out of her eyes.

"Y-you should go visit with your father Yoruichi-sama" Trying to get her to loosen her hold on her. Yoruichi lifiting Soi up and into her lap hugging her even more.

"No . . . I'm staying right here. With my little bee." Rocking back and forth, singing the song _She will be loved – Maroon 5._The song that they always listened to in Soi's room when they were younger, having no clue what love was.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<strong>_

_**I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<strong>_

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<strong>_

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore~<strong>_

Soi feeling a bit selfish, _Sure I lost my mother and my father isn't like others. I should be there for my kitten like she is for me._ Placing a kiss on her Kittens forehead wrapping her arms around her.

"I-I'm Fine . . . . Yoruichi-sama?"

"M'bee?"

"There's something I've always wanted to tel l you."

"And what would that be?" Softly _biting_ her ear.

"I-I've always like your family their always so nice to me" Giggling as she feels Yoruichi doing so.

"M'glad you do love" Lifting Soi up and opening the door, sitting Soi down on the bed.

Randomly coming to her mind "Should'nt Kukaku be here by now Yoruichi-sama?"

"Haha Soi your really off topic, but I have no clue" Standing over her little Soi.

"Off topic, eh? . . . Well how about you go see your father?"

"Now y-your way off topic! . . . Y'know he's down there drinking with Kisuke?"

Soi thinks instantly what that blonde headed man might do to Yoruichi, but dismisses the thought. Soi wanting Yorucih to spend time with her father who just camehome. Rushing her down the stairs nearly falling three times. At the foot of the stairs both Soi and Yoruichi see two men at the table sharing sake.

"Told you Soi!" Sticking her tounge out.

Soi shyly walking towars Yoruichi's father.

"H-hello ?"

Yoruichi's father turning slowly to see a blue-black haired girl.

"Do you rember me? I am Shaolin Fon, your daughters – " She froze she didn't know what she was to Yoruichi. Hearing footsteps from behind her Yoruichi wraps her arms around Soi's lowest part of her waist, swaying back and forth to the song "_She will be loved_" in her head. Finishing Soi's sentence with

"She's mine"

"M'is that so?" with a grin.

"Y-yes she is" both girls said at the same time. Turning towards one another smiling.

"Well I'm glad my little girl is finally happy" now staring into both their eyes with a wide smile.

"HAHA! _Finally happy?"_ Came a voice near the door enterance.

All four , Kisuke , , Soi and Yoruichi tunring to look for the interruption.

"Ah! Kukaku finally made it back now?" Kisuke tipping his hat. recognizes the grown girl.

"Oh my, my You have certainly grew Kukaku"

"HA! Father what do you mean by that?" Yoruichi laughing at a perverted thought she had when her father said "grew". Soi elbowing Yoruichi, than laughing out loudly.

"Well I'm going to make din din now everybody!"

"Oh no , no , no ,no! Kukaku please do not wworry about that. My wife will make us a wonderful dish for us to eat" kindly assured.

"Arrre you sure? I mean I already got the groceries and spices!"

"Yes I am, as soon as I go get her from her friends we will all have a nice dinner."

Soi slowly fading away from the conversation the group of friends are having . _How can I be so happy?My mother is gone, but it feels normal with knowing she's not here. I knew this would come, someone out of our little family was going to get hurt but my father's drunken rage. I seen it and I couldn't prevent it._

**A/N :****I did not want to make chapter six too long, but knowing I did. There is a part two to this chapter.**


	7. Wasn't a nice surprise part two

**Chapter seven : Wasn't a nice surprise (part two)**

Soi slowly walking over to the front door, Yoruichi stepping infront of her.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?"

"W-well I need some fresh air once in a while Yoruichi-sama"

Hands behind her back, her silver eyes staring into Yoruichi's golden eyes. Trying her best to pout, yet she didn't know how to. Yoruichi wanting to look away and tell her little bumble bee no. But she couldn't turn down her Soi-bee!

"Well yes I suppose you would need fresh air once in a while"

Opening the door for her little be gently pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't go anywhere please?"

"Yoruichi-sama where is there any where to go?" Pointing out at the gate and the fenced in house.

Soi walking over to the arm rail, _ What a beautiful night sky. The moon bigger than normal and orang, the city lights making the sky yellow, mixing with the light/darkblue clear starry sky. "How I wished to paint, this would be a perfect painting."_ Soi loved the scenery. "_It would be perfect with Yoruichi-sama in it, wearing a nice yellow dress with her perfect purple hair down. I would pay anything for that more than anyone can ask for, for a painting like that"_

"Oh is that so Soi-bee?" Yoruichi sneaking up on her little Soi-bee.

"A-ah . . . Yoruichi-sama!" Soi wrapping her arms around _her kitten._ She wanted to hug her kitten and make her feel loved, but at the same time she wanted time to herself for a few minutes. Instead she lead Yoruichi to the porch bench sharing that beautiful starry night sky.

"Does your father know about why I'm here?"

"N-no he doesn't and he don't need to" Putting her head on her Soi-bee's shoulder. No more than five seconds her father and Kisuke came out the front door.

"B-but Kisuke I do not know how to ride a motorcycle!" objected.

"Sir I am only dropping you off to get your wife. And I'll be driving while you ride." Kindly leading to the garage.

"Kukaku will be your watch duty Yoruichi-sama, Until I return!" Kisuke yelling while driving out the gate.

"WHAAAT!" A loud voice came from the second floor.

"Ohh gosh, let someone save us . . . Kukaku? Realllly?" Yoruichi giggling as Soi yelled back. Not knowing Yoruichi was drifting slowly into a sleep, Soi starring at the sky. Shruging her shoulder lightly.

"Hey it's cold , come on sleepy head" Yoruichi-sama leaning all her weight on Soi after she said that.

"Hmmph! . . . N-no Bumble-Bee. . . Comfy!" Yoruichi's head dropping to Soi's lap. Soi's eyes widen as her head fell there. Now slowly curling her legs on the bench, getting even more comfy.

"Yourichi-sama" Soi whispered lightly into her kittens ear.

Taking in a deep breath, not wanting to move.

"Arghh! . . if you don't get up I'll make you!" Soi waited a good ten seconds for Yoruichi to respond.

"Allllllright then . . . let it be!"

Putting her hand behind Yoruichi's knees, the other wrapped around her shoulders. Slightly lifting her kitten up. _Wow shes not that heavy , _ but not being mean. Slowly opening the door, the warm breeze hitting their skin in an instant. Yoruichi groaning as Soi walks over to lay her down on the couch.

"I'll wake you when your parent's arrive" Whispering into her kittens ear, softly laying a kiss on her cheek before she turns around to see Kukaku staring.

"Isn't that swweeet" As Soi slowly pulls away from her kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" Giving Kukaku a death glare.

"W-why no, that's not what I ment Soi-chan! I think you two are great together!" Holding her hands up. "Mmm. . . Alright, I am going to go shower, if my kitten awakens tell her please?"

_Aww "her kitten"_ thought Kukaku then snapping out of her mind. "Y-yes Soi-chan" Nodding her head, walking over to the window. Hearing Soi run up the stairs. _She's so mysterious to me, but yet Yoruichi managed to get this quiet one? Oh good girl_ winking at the sleeping body on the couch. Turning some music on not wanting to watch television or watch out for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I don't have anything to wear!" Turning around looking at the closet. "And I can't fit any of Yoruichi-sama's clothes!" Rummaging through the closet dresser, finding a pair of shorts and a tank top at the last drawer .<p>

"I guess thisssss will have to do!" Not wanting to show off so much skin. From below she can hear Kukaku playing _ All The Things She Said- By T.a.T.u_

_**When they stop and stare Don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**_

_**I can try to pretend I can try to forget but its driving me mad and out of myy heaaad~**_

* * *

><p>Fourty after seven Kukaku relaxed on the other side of the couch. Soi taking her time in the bath. Yoruichi still sound asleep. Humming under the warm water, she wonders if her father Is even looking for her.<p>

"Looks like were going to have a late dinner Yoruichi" Kukaku pretending as If Yoruichi was awake. Then Kukaku suddenly hears the gate squeak open, feeling relived she can eat.

"FINALLY!" She cried out while running up the stairs to warn Soi. Yoruichi jumping as the noises echoed through her head.

"Damn you woman! Be quiet. Slamming her head into the pillow.

-knock-

"Hmmmm?" Lifting her head slowly from the pillow, but didn't hear it again.

-Knock Knock-

"KUKAKU! BE QUIET!" Still thinking she herd something.

Seconds later Yoruichi hears

-Ring! Ding! Dong!- echoing through-out the house.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Slowly getting up off the couch.

"Hold on Papa , one minute" Looking around for Soi. "Ohh that bee! Why wouldn't she just take a nap"

Suddenly she hears Kukaku telling Soi to be down in a few minutes. Now opening the door

"Wellcome home Mama and Pa-"

It was a man, just a man no woman at his side.

"Hey Shihoin girl! COME HERE!" The man yelling in her face.

Yoruichi backing away from the door.

"G-E-T – A-W-A-Y -!" She yelled running up the stairs. She see's Soi's father stumble as he trys to run up the stairs.

"HEY!" Kukaku yelled as she seen Yoruichi run past her.

"BEHIND ME! BLOCK HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET TO SOI-BEE! UNTIL WE LEAVE!"

Kukaku confused , turning around to see a man a druken raged man running up the stairs stumbling.

(add line)

Now on the third floor Yoruichi banging on the bathroom door.

"SOI GET OUT! COME ON HURRY!" Sobbing, then she hears Kukaku scream and groan.

"Onnnee minute!" A yell came from inside.

"NO! NOW!" Banging on the door, hearing the lock turn.

-SLAM!- As Yoruichi pushes the door open.

"Ahh! Yoruichi-sama why are crying? Why is there screaming?" While putting her shirt on.

"NO TIME!" grabbing Soi pulling her out the bathrrom.

"Whats going on ?" Demanding an answer. Then she can hear the yelling of Kukaku.

"G-E-T – T-H-E –H-E-L-L –O-U-T-!"

Yoruichi thinking the only out is the window in the guest bedroom.

"You must jump!" Yoruichi says while opening the window.

"N-not without you!" Soi yelling back.

Kukaku no longer screaming until

"R-RUN YORUICHI-SAMA! RUN SHAOLIN!" as Kukaku gasps for air, letting Soi's father pass the first floor. All you can hear through out the house is the slamming of doors ,objects being thrown and Soi's father's yelling.

"S-SHAOLIN! . . . SHA-SHAOLIN!" Soi's father going through every single room, still on the first floor.

Yoruichi closing the bedroom door , pushing the bed on it, the dresser and everything heavy to buy them time before Soi's dad gets there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part two to Wasn't a nice surprise. **


	8. We have some unfinished business

**Chapter eight: We have some unfinished business.**

Rushing Soi out of the window as Soi's father bangs on the door. _If he keeps it up he'll break down the door any moment. The bed is already being slowly pushed away. _

"Go! Soi hurry jump!" Yoruichi yelling from behind.

"N-NO! I want to jump with you!" Soi-fon being pushed by force.

"Come on Soi! Go I'll be right behind you."

Soi looking down below she figures they'll have to slide down using the drain pipe a few inches away from the window.

-Crack-

"SHAOLIN!" Soi's father yelled. She can see his face through the crack he made on the door. Soi grabbing onto the pipe slowly climbing out the window onto the ledge.

"Y-YORUICHI-SAMA!"

Yoruichi had made Soi-fon slide down the pipe. As Soi slide down she heard the door break. Now on the ground her hands burnt from the pipe running against her skin.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!" Yelling until she seen Yoruichi's head against the window ledge.

* * *

><p>"Ahh so you're the Shihoin girl." Soi's father pinning Yoruichi against the window ledge, starring her in the golden eyes.<p>

"Soi-Bee! Keep r-running! Get a-away from here!" Yoruichi being choked; punches Soi's father under the waist area.

"Arghhh! Oh you little foolish girl!" Giving Yoruichi the meanest glare she has seen. Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"I'm g-going to make you feel special little Shihoin girl! Just for taking care of my little Shaolin."

Yoruichi spit in his face; it's all she can sense she's now pinned down by the weight of the man on top. Wiping the spit off his check and sticking if over his lips.

"You sicken me! The sight and thought of you are REPULSIVE!" Yoruichi squirming to break free from his hold.

"O-Ohh is it now? The sight of me? Hmm you have not seen anything yet dear little S-Shihoin" Grinning a grin Yoruichi wished she never got to see. Putting his hands on her shoulders ripping her sleeve's off.

"STOP IT!" Yelling as loud as she can hoping Kukaku would come, someone, anyone. She just hoped her _Soi-bee_ made it away safely.

* * *

><p>Running her way around the house Soi-Fon forgets about the front door being open. Rushing her way through the door .Running up the stairs seeing Kukaku unconscious frightened her. <em> "She got hurt and is in harm due to me."<em> Picking Kukaku up gently carrying her down the steps. Placing Kukaku on the couch, realizing she needs something to harm her father with. Knowing she's not as strong as him yet; she grabs a large knife.

"Gomennasai Kukaku-san, for causing you such problems. You should be fine now, I promise."

Running up the stair way searching all the rooms for her father. Soi-fon reach's the third floor noticing the guest bedroom door is closed. Quietly walking over to the door, peaking through the crack in the door her father had made. Yoruichi laid out on the floor, her father kneeling over the window ledge gasping for air.

"Touch me like that again! And I'll hurt you even worse!" Yoruichi yelled her voice cracking when she had seen Soi. Shaking her head as her Soi stood behind a blocked door. Soi's father getting up walking faster and faster towards Yoruichi.

"Oh you little punk ass! I-I was going to go easy on you, but now-"

"Y-O-R-U-I-C-H-I – S-A-M-A-!" Soi-fon banging on the door. Stabbing the knife to jab open the door, breaking off the knob. Cracking the door more open.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

Soi-fon beating the door down to a point where she can slide in. Budging the bed and dresser aside getting into a position to where she can defend.

"H-How nnice of you to join us my little Shaolin" Soi's father grinning at her while loosening his belt.

"Do anything else to Yoruichi-sama and I'll have no choice!" Slowly walking over to her _kitten._

"S-Stay back!" Her father stumbling over the leg of the dresser.

Throwing himself onto Soi trying his best to keep her still. Soi-fon jerking herself away from his grip takes the knife and jabs his palm. Making sure to injure him to buy enough time to get Yoruichi out of harm. Grabbing Yoruichi making sure to be gentle with her neck and arms. Slamming the half broken door behind her, trying to rush her way down the stairs. Placing Yoruichi on the couch across from Kukaku.

"I'll get rid of him Yoruichi-sama. Please do not move," Placing the phone beside her "If you feel the need to call for help."

Rushing her way back up the stairs reaching the third floor. Noticing little blood droplets leading out of the room into the closet.

"Father why?" She called out trying to get him to answer back.

"I-It's for your own good little Shaolin!" Soi stood in silence trying to figure out where her father is located. Sensing it came from the bedroom _"Hmm he tried tricking me now?"_ She knew her father was sneaky.

Kicking down the door and anything else that he can use to hide behind

-Wack!-

Soi falling to the ground as a blow to the head hits her from behind. The room spinning as she trys to get up, the bloody plank of wood next to her face.

"S-Shaolin why? Why did you never love me?" Her father raising the plank high; getting ready to throw another blow.

Suddenly tire screeching is heard from outside down below. Soi-fon's father ignoring the noise still wanting finish what started? Rushing through the door Kisuke seeing both Yoruichi and Kukaku lying on the couch; motionless.

"G-Go up to the g-guest room, they should be there." In a raspy tone coming from Yoruichi.

"Don't worry Kisuke Kukaku is fine. So am I p-please go check on Soi-bee!"

"H-Hai Yoruichi. But you are positive-"

"Kisuke you never listen do you! J-just go."

Kisuke being very quiet walking up the stairs being sure not to make a noise.

* * *

><p>"My little Shaolin say goodbye." Aiming his hit right where she was already wounded. Soi laying on there on the ground; waiting for the right moment.<p>

-smack-

The plank had hit the woodened floor. Soi's father not noticing where Soi had went.

-stab-

The large knife pointing out of his side. Soi pulling the knife out slowly then pushes her father forward to the ground. Kneeling over him raising the bloody knife over his head.

"I-I did love you father ! I loved you when you were you . . . Y-You're not my father! . . . You never loved me!"

Stabbing him multiple times; blood staining her clothes immediately . She had only stabbed him in the stomach; leaving him little time left.

"I-I did love you my l-little Shao-" blood had splattered out of his mouth.

Taking another stab but this time to the chest. "THEN WHY DID YOU NOT SHOW IT!"

Kisuke making his way over to the broken down door. Seeing Soi-fon ready to stab her father again. He runs near her, wrapping his arms around her; slowly taking away the knife. Trying to give her comfort.

"It's over now Soi-chan . . . You're okay now."

Soi-fon slightly turning her head to see the blonde headed man holding her. Suddenly blushing, tears running down her face.

"I-I did this? M-Me?" Not believing the sight of the blood everywhere.

"B-But I never have lashed out like this since-" Kisuke whipping the blood away from Soi-fon's face.

"It is okay Soi-chan you were only defending yourself, Yoruichi-sama and Kukaku."

Kisuke seeing the blood coming from Soi's right side of her head.

"Soi-fon? You're injured , we need to fix you up before this worsens." Leading her down the stairs carefully. Soi-fon couldn't even make it down the stairs without falling.

"Do you want me to carry you down Soi-chan?"

Soi refusing at first but she knows she's not going to last all those stairs. Nodding yes; letting him grab her "Princess" like. As she gets closer to the first floor everything is slowly fading away; then she hears a loud scream.

"S-SOI-BEE?" Yoruichi yelling, struggling to get onto her feet. Suddenly jumping from the couch running towards Kisuke.

"She has a bad injure to the head Yoruichi. We need an ambulance , quickly."

"WHAT? An ambulance? Why can't we just call-"

"Orihime isn't available at the moment." Kisuke dropping his head.

Soi not hearing a single thing going on not seeing anything, her vision blurring by the second. The only thing she can feel is the throbbing of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update. Please forgive me if I'm losing my thought in the story; <strong>


	9. H&H Hospital & Handcuffs

**Chapter Nine: H&H (Hospital and Handcuffs)**

Yoruichi at Soifon's side in the ambulance. Her head hung as she holds her little Soi-bee's hand. The only sound herd was the beeping of the machine her little Soi-bee was hooked up to. Bandages wrapped over Soifon's head, leaving her bangs and braids only showing.

"Y-You fool, I told you to run!"

_Beep. . . . Beep . . . . Beep _

The sirens are switched on now as the ambulance is rushing around the streets. Soi's body slowly swaying side to side as they turn the corners.

"Soi-fon please. . . . please don't leave. Not now"

Seeing the blood stain through the bandages around her head worsen. The beeping of the monitor slowing as Soi's breathing slows too.

"N-No. . . Soi-fon. D-Don't! Please don't!"

The ambulance coming to a stop and the doors flying open.

"Quickly let's get her to the E.R"

The men lifting Soifon's gurney out of the ambulance and quickly down the halls of the hospital. Yoruichi racing along side of Soifon, squeezing her hand.

_Don't you dare leave me, not like this!_ Yoruichi repeats over and over in her head.

As the men reach the E.R room they continue to push Soifon's gurney into the room. While one of the nurse's stop Yoruichi from entering.

"M'am I know you wish to be at her side but you cannot go in there. "

"B-But I need to make sure she's not-"

"M'am-"

"It's Shihoin, Yoruichi! And I do not care to wait and sit around while my Soi-bee is suffering!" Fighting back her tears.

"M'am- excuse me, , you will just be in the way if you go in there. We will let you know anything as soon as we can. First I am going to need you to calm." Placing her hands on Yoruichi's shoulders.

"F-Fine. . . But may I wait outside the door? I don't want to be far from her."

"Thank you . . . Most certainly you may wait here."

The nurse returning into the room. Yoruichi slouching against the wall sliding down slowly. Changing positions every five minutes or so. Now curled up against the wall trying not to listen to what's going on in the room. "_It's been forever, will Soi bee – "_Her thoughts cut off by the squeaking door hinges. Yoruichi immediately shot up from the ground to come face to face with the lady from before. She couldn't tell if it was good either bad, trying to read the expression on her face.

" . . . . Shaolin Fon shall be fine but she's lost amounts of blood. B-But I am afraid she will not recognize you at first. Taking such a blow to the head caused part of her memory system to-"

Yoruichi slowly opening her arms to give the woman a hug.

"T-Thank you. This is more than enough."

Wiping her tears away, glad to hear _her Soi-bee's_ fine.

"She will remember me? Will she?"

The nurse loosening Yoruichi's grip on her.

" . . . . I'm not going to lie. But that may take some time for Shaolin to recover." Walking back into the room without another word.

_She will remember me! I know my little Soi-bee won't forget me._

The nurse returning quietly "I forgot to mention. . . . . . We will be moving to her room in just a bit. You may follow along with us if you want."

* * *

><p>Second floor. Room 112.<p>

Yoruichi curled up in the waiting seat in the room staying completely silent.

_That damned noise the machine is making is nearly as annoying as those horrible tunes they play in the lifts!_

As she thought while changing her positioning in the chair, worried of Soi who lies in the bed and not a single movement sense yesterday. The thoughts were driving her crazy. . .

_What will I do when she awakens? What if she will tell me to leave the room?_

"Soi! Please remember."

Getting up out of her seat dragging her body over to the side of Soi's bed. Holding her little bee's hands against her cheek. Her fingers tangling within Soi's slightly beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi! I missed you! "Soi sitting on the porch bench with a blanket bundled up in her arms.<p>

"Ah, Soi-bee it was wonderful. I've begun to miss you not at my side." While setting her suitcase down walking up the couple stairs onto the porch. Seeing in the blanket a squirming little baby girl. Blue black hair with golden eyes as the baby smiling wide as can be giggling happily.

"She's missed her momma too." Grinning up at Yoruichi lifting up the baby to her both standing shoulder to shoulder, their heads tilted cooing at the infant she held.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Yoruichi slowly waking from Soi's movement due to her from tossing left to right. Soi's fingers slowly loosening out of Yoruichi's. Preparing herself for anything that happens once those silver grey eyes open up.<p>

"Soi-bee?"

Soi's vision blurred in and out feeling weak and lost, her vision finally clearing from its haze. Her silver eyes layed upon a Carmel skinned like woman, _who is she?_ Trying not to hold her gaze for too long from staring into those golden eyes noticing the purple hair up in a pony tail. _Who is this extraordinary woman? _

"Soi-bee? A-Are you feeling alright?"

"Why are you here?"

"D-Do you know who I am?"

"Why are you here?" Soi trying not to gaze into those golden eyes. Just something about them that make her melt. Oblivious now that they are locked eye on eye while Soi feels her face burning up red, not being able to look away. _What? W-Why can I not look away?_

"Soi-bee?" Yoruichi placing her hand over _her little bee's _hand.

-SLAM!-

Both jump at the door being slammed open, entering through the door was a woman dressed in a blue uniform, hand gun attached to her belt. In her hand was some sort of files and the other was handcuffs.

"Shaolin Fon? . . . You will be having to come with me."

Soi was confused; she didn't remember her name either. Yoruichi suddenly increasing a grip on Soi's hand. Sprung to her feet feeling a burn inside her chest.

"She did not do anything! But save me!"

"Well I still will need Shaolin to come with me." Taking a step forward while unlocking the handcuffs.

Yoruichi couldn't let that happen in front of her, letting her Soi-bee get cuffed to her bed for a crime that wasn't wrong.

-Click-

"N-No!" Yoruichi taking a few steps forwards the officer. Not paying attention to her due to writing down in the filed work she had.

-Slam-

Papers flew out of her hand as the officer landing to the ground as if she did a push up. Jumping right back up turning to face Yoruchi who immediately grabbed her by the collar.  
>"You listen! Soi-fon had saved me she also saved another too! She acted with defense, Got that?"<p>

The officer grabbed Yoruichi's wrist making her loosen her grip. _She's pretty feisty._

"Why yes I got that. I guess it looks like your coming with me first." As she gave a sly grin while cuffing Yoruichi's wrists. With her hands cuffed behind her she gave Soi another look, a look that told her to remember her lover. As Yoruichi is forced out of the room tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't want to leave Soi in that condition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please excuse me for late updates. It's very frustrating trying to do this and finals for my end of semester. Well I hope you like it, still more chapters to come...**


	10. You again?

**Chapter ten: You again?**

**A/N: **Last minute thing.. I got tired of saying "the officer" so a new character has entered the story :o . Hope you who read this do not mind.._  
><em>

_Who was she? And those eyes, those eyes are too strange. But for some reason I can't help but melt when they stare into mine._

-Clank . . . Clank . . . Clank-

Drifting away in her thoughts Soi tugs at her wrist where the cuffs are.

"Shihoin, Yoruichi huh? So that's her name."

Soi-fon repeating the unknown mistresses name.

"Shihoin…"

"Yoruichi…"

"_She saved me! . . . And the other woman too!"_

_What exactly did she mean?_ _What happened to me? _As she is drifting away in her mind.

_Am I Soi-fon? That lady had looked so worried about me. Why did she want to stay with me so badly? WHY AM I HERE?_

As the monitor rapidly beeping the sound grows louder and louder to Soi-fon's hearing. Everything going out of sight, out of mind. She slowly fades away from reality, away from the monitor, the hospital and everything she can remember.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi finding Soi-fon walking alongside the road.<p>

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Soi tosses and turns at another glimpse of the golden eyed mistress. This time she was curled up in Soi's lap staring deeply into one another's gaze.

"I'm sorry my kitten."

Suddenly feeling embarrassment come over her. Another glimpse of golden eye mistress pressing a finger to Soi's lips. As she nearly falls off the bed but the cuffs had held her back. Feeling excitement from yet another glimpse of her and Yoruichi sharing a kiss. Breathing heavily now from the last glimpse of Yoruichi leaned over her closing the gap between them by getting closer. Their lips finally met and Soi is nearly panting from the feeling of being undressed and undressing Yoruichi..

* * *

><p>-Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep-<p>

" please calm down! Lay back."

Soi panting unsure what she just remembered, if that's what even happened. Or is it her imagination again?

"Will she be okay to be let go?"

"I have no clue Officer Kotetsu. She's been like this all day, if she keeps this up. She'll have to stay a while longer."

"We understand but I'll wait to tell her, its information will need to hear."

The nurse leaving the room now Soi pressures herself to sit up straight into the bed.

"A-And what will that be?"

"Hmm? Well , you are being let out and you will not have to do anytime."

"Where is that woman?"

"Excuse me but I know a lot of women. So you'll have to-"

"The Carmel skinned woman you had cuffed hours ago!"

". . . . "

"Well?"

A big sigh is let out before she says anything. " she's where you were supposed to go."

The nurse returns to the room giving papers to Officer Kotetsu . As she ignores the nurse and gestures her to set them aside. The nurse slightly placing them on chair leaving the room, as she can see she's no longer needed. Officer Kotetsu walks toward Soi bringing her ring of keys up to her she un-cuffs her. Soi immediately rubs her wrist where it's red.

"Here!"

Office Kotetsu throws a pair of clothes Yoruichi had packed in a bag. As she goes and gathers Soi's belongings and places them in the bag. She places the bag in the seat and sits herself normally like nothing's happening.

"Umm?"

"What?"

"I am not changing in front of you! Especially now that you seated yourself!"

"Hmm you know there's a-"

"I'll just change in the bathroom!"

Slamming the door behind her making sure she had locked it. As Officer Kotetsu hung her head and grinned widely.

"Oh that girl must've hit her head way too hard."

Picking up the papers noticing it's just for confirmation saying she was escorted out.

"This is just a Blah! Blah! BLAH!"

_Seriously? Why do they still have these papers. It's so troublesome. Now wheres the paper I sign?_

As Officer Kotetsu finally finds the 4th page she was supposed to sign she sets aside the paper work. Hearing the lock on the bathroom door click and she watches at it slowly opens. Officer Kotetsu seeing Soi wearing a bright yellow shirt and a rather fitting skirt. She immediately smacks her face hoping Soi didn't see that.

"W-WHAT? – God damned who in the hell packed these!"

"O-Oh nothing just the fact you really look like a school girl now."

"H-Hey just keep those eyes of yours on that paper work or something!"

With that Soi blushes she just wish she had some pants!

"Can I gather my things first? I'm sure I had something here."

"Soi-fon I already collected them. There in this bag here." As Isane picks up the bag showing Soi.

"Huh? Erm- Uh thank you. B-But am I going to be in trouble?"

Finally the officer stands and grins while taking off her hat. Revealing her short grey hair with the longest part held in place by a bead.

"Well Soi-fon it doesn't seem like you'd be in any trouble or time. From what told us you're going to be fine. Though the judge has requested you to see a therapist."

"Her! Where is she?"

"Who? The judge?"

"NO! Don't be so clueless! That woman! Shihoin, Yoruichi!"

"Oh well like I told you earlier she's in custody. But she'll be either let out or in there for a while longer. But it's all depending on the judge. Though in my case with you having no real guardian she will most likely be let out."

"She's in jail? But she didn't do-"

"She placed her hands upon a officer which I filed as assault."

"Why? She has to be let out right?" As she lets her head hang even though she don't remember much about _Ms. Shihoin.._

"Well you'll soon understand everything tomorrow."

Officer Kotetsu moving for the door carrying Soi's belongings over her shoulder. Gesturing Soi to go ahead first. Making their way through the hospital they were silent the whole time. Meeting the entrance of the hospital as the doors slide open Soi wonders where she will go. Stopping in the middle of the entrance, making the doors slide open and close.

"Hey, Soi-fon come on my cars around the corner."

Noticing Soi she walks back to move her from the confused doors.

"W-Where will I go? Am I going to spend the night in a cell? Or – "

"You are allowed to go home Soi-fon, we wouldn't be able to keep you in a cell."

Putting a arm around Soi pulling her closer to her side. She liked how small she is to her.

"H-Hey!"

"What? We need to move and don't worry."

They continue to walk out of the entrance turning the corner. Soi seeing not squad car or doesn't even see anything police related.

"It's that one right there."

As Isane pointed out the black S.U.V parked in front of the emergency area.

"It's an undercover car so you'll still have to sit in the back."

While Soi reaches the door handle, Isane already had her hand placed upon it already opened.

"T-Thank you."

Soi struggling to get up in the car she got a lift from behind.

"A-Ah! Heyy you can't touch me there!"

"Oh stop. You needed help up."

"Hmph."

Soi notices Officer Kotetsu's grey hair once again but this time it shinned under the light.

"Whats your name? I couldn't make out on your badge."

Before shutting the door Isane, tipped her hat and grinned.

"Hmm you can call me Isane."

"So Isane, I must be a burden on you."

As Isane closes the door and makes her way around the front of the car. Opening her car door getting in fastly and starts the engine. Placing the bag with Soi's belongings in it on the passenger side.

"Just rest I'll get you home."


	11. Too close for Comfort

**Chapter eleven: Too close for Comfort**

"Hey Soi-fon?"

" . . . . ."

"Soii-fon!"

" . . . . ."

"She's not gonna wake up ya know?"

Kisuke smiling behind his fan eyeing Isane who's struggles a bit too awake Soi. He wonders how her condition is if it's good? Or not good? Kukaku and him cleaned up the mess that was left behind that day. Of course she didn't need any treatment all Kukaku needed was some sake and she was good.

"Oh excuse me I'm Officer Kotetsu."

"Hmm I can see that."

"Well. . . . I'll be keeping her under my radar. I was just assigned to-"

"No need to explain but please come in I'm sure she'll –"

"H'Heyy i-is dat Soy Sauce? S-she finally out?"

Kukaku leaning against the door entrance her head tilted, that smug smile shown as she watched the two chit chat. Drunk as she can be she stumbles down the few little bit of stairs racing her way to Soi.

"Um? Is she alright? She seems like she'll"

"O-Oh no! Don't get the wrong idea! She's always like this."

As Kukaku still makes her way down the steps racing down the cement walk way. She immediately goes frozen having the most disgusted face on her. Next thing the two see is Isane upchucking everything she eaten earlier.

"Ah Kukaku, that's what you get! But seriously what's with you? You've never gotten sick from drinking before?"

While Kisuke walks over to Kukaku, Isane still struggles to wake Soi. Kisuke and Kukaku make their way back into the house. Kisuke gesturing Kukaku to sit on the couch noting her he'll be back with a bag. Leaving the front door wide open Isane has an idea in mind. Hoping Soi-fon won't mind what she's about to do. Isane lightly whispers into her ear "I hope you don't mind but we need to move you." Sliding Soi's hair to one side looking at those sleeping shut eyes and porcelain skin.

"Up ya go."

"Huh hmm?"

Isane slightly blushing letting Soi know she's fine. Lightly slipping her arm around Soi's waist and the other arm got a little too Soi's arise. Staring down into her arms admiring the petite girl sleeping. Soi's hair gleaming under the sun rise. Isane cradling Soi, just wishing there was something else. Walking slowly down the cement path still admiring Soi. Lost in her gaze Soi still sleeps but mumbles as Isane makes her way up the porch. With Kukaku now calm she says something that had awoken Soi.

"Y'know. . . . S-She belongs to Yoruichi. . . . N-not you."

Isane wide eyed as Soi is slowly waking up. Not wanted Soi to over react from what Kisuke told her. Kukaku threw a grin over to Isane which frightened her even more. Soi's eyes opening slowly as she is still oblivious to how she's being held. Kisuke shaking his head for he knows what will happen.

"M'are w-we there yet?""

Soi mumbles and struggles out a yawn. Feeling oddly uncomfortable she opens her eyes more. Isane in shock not knowing what to do she yells out so clear it made Soi jolt.

"No! Soi-fon we aren't there yet. We have about another half an hour or so?"

"M'but? I heard some-"

"Shhhh Soi-fon just rest and lay back. The nurse ordered you need more rest."

Kisuke snickering behind his fan as Kukaku can't believe that talking to Soi will work. But it did with her being half awake.

"I'm going to turn some music on is that okay?"

"Mhmm."

Soi slowly shakes her head closing her eyes and slowly squishes her face into Isane's chest. Isane feeling her whole body burn with her eyes widened. Kukaku was laughing hard as heck and Kisuke snickering.

"Someone's come to a certain liking, yes?"

"G-Gah! Can you p-please help me?"

Isane suddenly feeling aroused but can't do anything with Soi cuddling her like that. The feeling worsening as Soi feels nothing but comfort. Kisuke pointing up at the stairs gesturing the third floor is where Soi stays. . For now. Isane races up the stairs one step after another as the arousal becomes stronger and stronger. Looking at the second floor she knows she's got another flight of stairs. Nearly stumbling on her way up because Soi clinging on harder and harder. Rushing even faster she awakens Soi.

"FFF- Soifon!"

"A-Ah! W-Wha- Isane!"

_Oh no... NOT NOW!_ Isane pretends to ignore Soi's awakening as she reached the third floor. _Where is it?_ Searching for Soi's room she sees the only room without a door. _That has to be it though isn't that where the incident had happened?_

"Hey!"

"Huh? O-oh Soi-fon, you're awake?"

"Why?"

"What? I'm just trying to find your room."

"You know exactly what I mean!"

Lifting an eye brow at Isane, she doesn't struggle to move out of her arms. She doesn't even know where she is actually. Looking at the room before her while Isane makes her way into the room. Wooden floor board, wardrobe, king sized bed covered in silver and golden bedding. Noticing another door within side the room. Setting Soi slowly down on the bed. Isane felt her arousal slightly go away as Soi let go. Taking one more look at Soi as she knows she shouldn't stay. Not like the way she is now.

"What's behind that door?"

". . . . "

"Hey Isane?"

" . . . . "

"Isane?"

". . . . Huh? O-oh! Soi-fon, please excuse me. I should-"

"What's behind that door?"

"Umm. From the looks of it, it looks like a closet?"

"Oh."

"Well, I'll leave you to do as you wish. I'm sure I've been a pain."

Walking out of the room fast before she does anything that'll satisfy her need. She feel she's being watched as she makes her way downstairs. Ignoring the feeling and trying to push her urge, to go back up there and settle for anything. She doesn't realize someone else is in the house. She's not even aware of being on the first set of stairs. Lost in her fantasy of what she wished she could do, she's suddenly startled by a familiar voice.

"What's the rush, Officer?"

Slowly turning her head she already recognized that head of purple locks. Rich Carmel like skin that brought out those feisty golden eyes.

"Hey. I'm speaking right in front of you. There's no need to ignore me!"

"Huh? Oh. . . . Ms. Shihoin, it looks as if the judge-"

"Cut the crap. Where is she?"

"Hey now! Watch it there-"

"Yeah I would. If you didn't have me thorn behind bars for standing up-"

"If you want to know where Soi-fon is. She's up in her room but I'd be careful."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You see Soi-fon, still doesn't remember much yet."

"I am aware of that but in time she'll come back."

"Don't get those hopes high."

Kisuke and Kukaku both are watching the two go at it. As Kisuke is trying to make eye contact with Yoruichi. For Soi s making her way down the stairs. But Isane and Yoruichi are glaring one another down not paying attention to anything else. All is too late now, now that Soi standing at the very first step. Staring at Yoruichi she knew _that was her._ The mistress who appeared in her dreams, the one who made her melt. Though Yoruichi hasn't noticed Soi because she's too busy glaring Isane down.

"I-Isane?" " . . . Y-Yoruichi?"

Freezing up inside Yoruichi slowly turned and the only thing she could do was stare at the porcelain girl on the stairs. Moving to Isane's side where Soi can view both of them as she can feel herself tremble.

"Soi?"

"Y-Yoruichi-"

"Soi-fon, what are you doing? The nurse expects you to get rest! You know—"

"Hmm Isane? Why are you still here? I though you said you had to go?"

Kisuke, Kukaku and even Yoruichi all snorted under their breathe. From hearing Soi say something like that to a woman who's helped her. Soi ignoring the noises made from the three as she stared upon Isane.

"I – Uh, I just now ran into and wanted to see how she was doing."

"She looks fine to me. No? But question is what about you?"

"M-I'll just get going. I'm sure I have paper work to attend."

Turning her way towards the door she hears a rather frightening goodbye from Soi and Yoruichi.

_Geez what's up with her now?_

Isane made her way to her car and started the engine then pulled away from that household. Leaving behind Yoruichi and Soi to figure things out. Inside the three still stood but Kukaku feels she needs to leave the room. She signals Kisuke to follow her up stairs to leave Yoruichi and Soi alone. While Yoruichi leads Soi to that long table once again. Hoping that Soi will remember her and only her. From the look on Soi's face she can't tell either if she's stunned or lost? If yes? If no? She hopes Soi will remember soon. Sitting at the middle with Soi to her side she finally speaks.

"S-Soibee? C-can you remember me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do not know how this 'story' is going so far. But I'll keep updating weekly? If not two weeks. Sorry for little mistakes here and there I'm trying to get at least two more chapters updated before Soi-fons birthday..


	12. Let's pretend

**Chapter twelve: Lets pretend **

_I'm losing her. She's almost gone from me. Why? Why didn't she run like I told her? My Soi-bee please come back! I'm going insane._

Yoruichi layed in her bed but couldn't sleep because her thoughts bouncing all around in her head. She can't help herself anymore. She just wishes Soi will remember soon. She misses holding Soi close to her not wanting to ever let her go. No matter the situation or circumstances. Risks are ment to be taken, but she doesn't want to lose her Soi more. Not knowing what to do she figures what harm can be done? If she goes up to Soi's room and takes a quick peek? Thinking about the thought for a while she throws the sheets off of her. Jumping out of her bed and swiftly out the door making her way up the third flight of stairs. Standing now in the entrance of Soi's room she slowly peeks her head in. Checking to see if she's asleep and not wanting to startle her.

"My Soi-bee, where did you go? Come back."

As Yoruichi notices her little bees hair gleam in the moonlight coming from the open blinds near the window. Walking over to her bedside Soi's body was half way on. Yoruichi had kneeled down placing her head on Soi's. Feeling and listening to her heartbeat that calmed her even more. This had calmed her enough to sleep. Soi still hanging off the edge of the bed, Yoruichis head kept her body from falling. Both in a calm sleep until Soi's body felt uncomfortable. She fixed her position leaving Yoruichi to mumble in a sleepy haze. Not moving or awakening they slept through the night.

* * *

><p>"Hey where's Yoru at?"<p>

"M'oh? She's not in her room?"

"No I went to check on her but that damned woman wasn't there."

"She's probably fine. I'm pretty sure Yoruichi went out for a walk."

Kisuke stood in the kitchen making a fresh new pot of coffee. While Kukaku had plopped herself on the couch. It was too early for her to be awake, for now. Instead of going to see where Yoruichi went Kisuke seated himself at the table. He wondered if he should make breakfast but doubts anyone would eat. Staring out the window he admires the nice blue sky.

While up in the room the sun shinned through the blinds of the window. Yoruichi still positioned the way she was when she fell asleep. Soi yawned and threw the covers off of her. Letting her legs slide off the opposite side of the bed. Oblivious to Yoruichi she walked out of the room to the bathroom. Quickly jumping into the shower letting her mind take her from reality. The bathroom had filled with steam which fogged up the mirror and everything else. It's been a while since she had an actual shower. Several minutes pass by before she finally decides she's clean enough. Wrapping a towel around her she ran back to her door way. Entering the room she goes to the closet to find clothes. Right when she was about to loosen her robe she noticed that purple hear on her bed.

"AH!"

Throwing her hand back over her towel and dropping her clothes. Hoping she didn't awake Yoruichi with her scream. But hoping wasn't enough, maybe if she wished it wouldn't of awoke Yoruichi. Seeing the head of purple rise from the bed and watching those golden eyes widen. A grin had appeared on Yoruichi's face and she simply pointed to the entrance.

"Soi-bee, theres no door and you're going to change?"

"U-Uh…"

Soi burning up all over her body she had forgotten she was wearing a towel. Wanting to hide her face cause she knows its red. She couldn't think of anything else so she put her hands up to her face. Yoruichi watching the towel fall to the ground. Her eyes widened at what she seen. She knows she should look away but she doesn't want to. Jolting from her spot over to Soi, she quickly picked up her towel and wrapped it around Soi's petite body. Because she herd someone coming up the stairs.

"Soi-fon? Are you okay? I heard a –"

Kisuke quickly backs away from the entrance of Soi's room. From seeing Yoruichi holding a half naked Soi.

"HEY! GET BACK DOWN STAIRS!"

"Ahh! Yoru next time WARN me!"

Kisuke running back down the stairs as fast as he could. Yoruichi still held Soi in her arms. While Soi was in shock and not sure what to do.

"Y-Yoruichi . . ."

"What is it Soi-bee?"

"I-I'm sorry. I should've been more—"

"There's nothing wrong. It's fine."

"Uh- when's that door going to get fixed?"

"I'll fix it for you today."

"That's okay just –"

Yoruichi had wanted to calm her little bee down so she had interrupted her with a kiss. It was the only way to calm her down. The kiss had lasted longer that Yoruichi thought. Soi confussed but not lost she just goes along with the kiss. She felt this fimilar spark and the kiss had slowed down. Soi lightly placed her arms around Yoruichi's waist. Making Yoruichi confused and surprised she had broke the kiss and placed her forehead onto Soi's. Both of them had stared into one another's eyes. As Yoruichi pulled Soi closer she closed her eyes.

"I know you'll come back. I'm hoping soon too. Cause my little Soi-bee, I love you. There's never been anything I've wanted so much. You're very special to me and no matter how long I have to wait. I'll be here, waiting for you."

Soi feeling her heart melt inside. Not only did Yoruichi hold her she also confessed her feelings. Embracing the hold on Yoruichi she feels safe and comfortable.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Cause I want you to stay."

Holing each other for a while now Yoruichi figures she'd let Soi dress.

"You should –"

"I think it'd be the safest, just in case."

"I'll be downstairs then. Would you like anything to eat?"

"That wouldn't be necessary."

Yoruichi already heading down stairs, still counting on making breakfast. She figures just a simple breakfast would be fine. Already on the first floor she notices Kukaku still snoozing. Quickly walking into the kitchen and ignoring Kisuke regular smile. Turning on the stove placing a pan over the the burner.

"What'ya cooking there Yoru?"

"French toast, eggs, bacon and coffee."

"For all of us? Or just –"

"Really? You know I wouldn't cook for just one person."

As Yoruichi was busy making their breakfast. Soi had a bit of a problem, Yoruichi. She couldn't shake her mind off of her. Still standing where Yoruichi left her her body still feeling that burn. Picking up her clothes and quickly slipping into them. Fixing her bedding and headed for the bathroom. Leaving her hair down she took one more look in the mirror and pushed her bangs to one side. With Yoruichi looking for Soi she checked the room.

"Soi? I made breakfast—"

Yoruichi had turned around and seen Soi dressed in a teal dress. But what caught her eyes attention was her little bee's hair.

"W-What? Is something—"

"Soi-bee you look beautiful. Come on now."

"I- I thought I told you it wouldn't be necessa—"

"Soi-bee you're food is going to get cold. No if ands or buts! You need a proper meal either way."

Knowing it'd be rude to not follow her orders Soi followed behind Yoruichi down stairs. Making their way down to the first floor, Soi instantly herd the sleeping woman on the couch. And the man Yoruichi had yelled at earlier.

"Soi-fon, you're up!"

Kisuke setting his coffee mug down and gave her that grin of his. Not knowing what to do she nods in agreement and smiles shyly. With Yoruichi pulling out a chair for Soi to sit on which was seated right next to the window. Yoruichi took a seat right across from her Soi-bee.

"Eat. I know you haven't eaten a real meal for long now."

"Oh Soi, it's not all that bad! It's actually good for once—"

Kisuke ducking from the fork Yoruichi had just thrown. Soi had taken a bite of her already cut up French toast. Her taste buds immediately reacted with sweetness from the sweet cinnamon and syrup. Topped off with frosted sugar and strawberries. Giving Yoruichi the cheesiest smile she's ever seen from Soi.

"Gotta say Yoruichi, not bad!"

"See? Wasn't this necessary?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am a day late Dx. Excuse me for updating late but I had some unexpected issue's with my family. There is another part to this though and I'll try my best to update it tomorrow. Involving maybe a last time of Isane ~

Thank you!


	13. Too late

**Chapter Thirteen: Too late**

Later on in the afternoon Yoruichi planed a surprise for Soi. Since Soi's been cooped up inside building s for while. She thinks her and so would enjoy a nice and maybe a dinner? The past hours all they had done was sit on the couch and watch television. Kukaku had woken up not long ago but had to rush out of the house. Kisuke on the other hand had gone out for some fun in town. Soi was flipping through the channels since nothing was on that caught her attention.

"Hey Soi!"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering –"

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to go on a walk? There's a park I always used to go to. It's nice around this time of year!"

"That sounds wonderful, but isn't it supposed to rain later on?"

"Ugh! Those weather men aren't always right! Almost half the time their wrong."

"Okay, so when do you plan on leaving?"

"Well . . . . How about in a few minutes? It's nearly sun set and it's beautiful at that time!"

Both of them quickly ran into their rooms to get changed into 'style'. Yoruichi wore velvet long sleeved shirt and short pants while Soi had slipped on a white long sleeve shirt with aqua top over it along with black shorts. Meeting back in the living room they complimented one another. Yoruichi finding the keys to Kukaku's vehicle while Soi grabbed their jackets just in case.

_What am I doing? She probably thinks I'm just taking advantage of her—no. She wouldn't think of it that way. _Shaking her though away at seeing Soi smile she places her arm around her.

"What's with the smile?"

"I'm w-well . . . excited to get out for a while."

They continue to walk out the door and Yoruichi had raced Soi to the car. Yoruichi had driven them two miles to their destination.

"It's so beautiful Yoruichi!"

Seeing all the flowers bloomed on the edge of a pathway. The trees branches were like a rooftop over the path. There were little paths everywhere but only a certain one got her attention. Was it a coincidence that the sun had shinned through leafs? The rays of sun had brightened the path. Though the park had a very spacious land, if you had gone down a certain path it would lead you to the river. All of the other paths would lead you to other parts in the trees. The park was well known but hardly anyone ever went there anymore. It was either too far of a drive for people in town, or the pools and amusement parks got the attention.

"Where do you want to venture off to first, Soi-bee?"

"M'well I don't really know this place, so surprise me!"

Yoruichi putting her hand out for Soi to grab a hold of. She figures she will show her the place where she used to play. Yoruichi didn't know how childish Soi was until she seen her run after the swing set.

"Hey, Yoruichi! Come get on this swing-"

Soi instantly felt her heart melt again from Yoruichi placing her hands on her sides and gave her a light push.

"Is this too slow?"

"Psh! No higher!"

Yoruichi had pushed Soi higher and higher, she felt as if Soi _was back_. The rest of the time they had spent at the park they swung, traveled on the paths, and had played tag due to Soi's hyperness. Soi couldn't understand why she couldn't catch Yoruichi. Finally giving up Yoruichi was pinned to the ground.

"Got you!"

"About time!"

Yoruichi had just laughed and was surprised Soi stayed lying on top of her. Soi felt relaxed and just liked being by Yoruichi. Finally Soi had wrapped her arms around Yoruichi but she did it without knowing. Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat and a smile had appeared on her face. Her heart felt heavy and beated loud enough to catch Soi's attention. Soi lifted her head up and seen Yoruichi smile. They gazed upon one another for about a while and Soi had shaded all sorts of red. The sun was setting and its rays had shinned through the dark clouds above that took over the sky.

"Yoruichi?"

"What is it Soi-bee?"

" . . . We're we close? Like-"

"Like what?"

"W-well. . .Did we love another more than anything?"

"Soi-bee, I still love you till this day and forever on. I'll always love you. But yes, we did love each other more than anything else."

"Will you tell me something?"

"What is it?"

"Why can't I remember anything? What happened to me? Was is so bad to make me forget someone so beautiful and caring like you?"

Yoruichi had sat up; she didn't know Soi would ask that question so soon. She took a look at Soi and looked at the path they didn't go down yet.

"Let's go for a walk. I shall explain it to you but it will be long."

The path they took a walk down was the one that led to the river. The clouds darkened and thickened as Yoruichi explained Soi's disaster. As if Soi was controlling the weather herself. She quite didn't understand why she didn't feel sad, but she felt anger? Soi was already re-asking the questions she couldn't understand.

"Why would he do that? Why didn't I do anything to prevent it?"

It was coming to her mind again. But they both hadn't realized they made their way to the river.

"It's my fault, huh? My fault their both dead-"

"Look out in front of you, tell me what you see."

Soifon let out a sigh but didn't know why Yoruichi asked that kind of question, it had nothing to do with what she was mentioning.

"Well, I see water, flowers, bushes, trees, animals … and Life? "

"You see here, it wasn't your fault Soi-bee. Life has so many things to offer, but not much can be done. For instance those flowers, they bloom and they die out. They need support and well your family didn't have that. Your father needed support so he chose to drink; not a wise choice but it was what he decided. Your mother and you needed support but didn't have much to be with you."

Yoruichi had already wrapped her arms around Soi. The thing Soi didn't understand was why she didn't feel _really_ upset about her parents. Yoruichi had seen and felt her expression and explained. That Soi wasn't very close with her mom or dad she didn't want to be close with them because they lost respect for one another. The rest of the time they spent there they just admired the scenery and held each other close, but that was until Yoruichi flinched. She knew what that giant flash was, so she waited until that big boom noise was made. Then that's when she dug her face inside Soi's shoulder.

_Ugh! Thunderstorms? Why this day? _

"Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

"Soi-bee —Ah!"

Rain had started out as a little sprinkle, but in an instant it rained harder and harder. Soi hinted at the storm and Yoruichi had just clung onto Soi really close. Leading the way Yoruichi was trembling so hard she almost tripped, but the car wasn't that far away but for Yoruichi it was.

"S-Soi, I c-can't walk a-anymore. I'm afraid I'll fall if I do. I really can't handle thunderstorms!"

"We're almost there though!"

Soi gave a light; she's never seen anyone so scared of thunderstorms. She only had one thought in her mind, and that was to carry Yoruichi _in her arms._ Looking at her whimpering body she quickly lifted her up and got half way to the car. Soi seen blue and red flashing lights and wondered if there was an accident. Few feet away from the car, a blue uniform steps out of the police car. Paper work in one hand and a pen in the other and the officer held their head down.

"Excuse me, but we got a report saying an unidentified car was parked here half of the day – Oh well look who it is?"

Yoruichi's eye had glared; she'd recognized that annoying voice anywhere. Soi didn't pay too much attention to the officer. Yoruichi jumped out of Soi's arms and eyed the officer.

"Guess no matter how far away we get. Your there!"

"Is there a problem?"

"No there is NOT, Isane."

Suddenly Soi's eyes widened and without even knowing she questioned Isane, but she just repeated why she was here. But Yoruichi hated the fact she was here, everything was fine.

"We're okay here, now can you leave?"

Then Yoruichi whimpered from the thunder, which kept getting louder and closer. The rain had eased but their clothes were soaking wet.

"S-Soi, I won't be able to drive in this condition."

"How will we get home then? I can't drive a vehicle at all, their too complicated!"

Isane thought just her luck! She had a plan of seating Yoruichi in the back and Soi in the front. She didn't care about the rules, she still fancied Soi a lot… But her senses came together, knowing it's too late to make a move.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?"

Yoruichi disliked the idea, but if it meant going home and cuddling up with Soi in bed then what the hell. Soi had no disagreement and she was worried for Yoruichi, but the car?

"Also, I'll have another officer drive you're car down to your home."

With that Isane had turned off the lights while Yoruichi got in the back and Soi followed. Isane warmed the car and left the parking lot as soon as it warmed up, by then Yoruichi was already snuggled up on Soi and fallen asleep. The ride was rather quiet and Isane had seen Soi's head rested on Yoruichi's. _Yep, I'm too late. _ Breaking the silence she caught Soi's attention.

"Do you see that rainbow over there, Soifon?"

A smile appeared on Soi as she stared up at the colorful curve in the sky. A smile Isane had never seen before, but one thing for sure that Isane thought. Was she made her smile and that she liked rainbows now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know its been a while since I have updated this. If it seems that I have lost my thought on this story, let me know. I honestly can't tell and sorry for the wait.


End file.
